Any other day
by Hideki-chin
Summary: Ichigo tells Rukia bad news.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Any other day

It was like every other night in Soul Society. Nothing to extravagant, just a couple of stars out in the horizon.

"Rukia?" The captain called out to his vice-captain.

"Hai." Rukia was wondering what was going on with him. He had been very quiet that day. She could see so many emotions running through his eyes, and it was bothering her to see him in such a state. "What is it?"

"Rukia… I'm going to die tomorrow." He said it in a very reassuring tone, like he knew it for fact. After looking into her eyes for a couple seconds he turns his gaze back onto the sky. "I don't know how I know, but I do."

Any other time Rukia would have kicked him or elbowed her captain for such an arrogant prediction, but she couldn't even talk. The way he had said it to her, staring into the depths of her soul. "I-Ichi-go…"

"It's nothing don't worry about it"

This time she did not reframe from hitting her captain. "You idiot! What the hell is wrong with you? 'Oi Rukia I'm going to die tomorrow and hey don't worry about it.' Fool." She said while she was slapping him in the face. They would always have their arguments, but hardly ever did she slap him, it was such a degrading tactic that she dared not use it for small fights. But then this was not a small thing to her.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Asked Rukia who had left her assault once she realized he was not retaliating. He was just standing there like a log, not moving just looking forward with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rukia." Ichigo said sincerely. Then he gave her something that was so rare for the both of them, a genuine smile. "Rukia I'll tell you how. I know you will find out later, so why not by me."

Rukia did not like his behavior at all anymore. She wanted him to shut the hell up, but something was telling her to let him keep talking. She needed to know how to help. Whatever happens she cannot let him die and especially before.

"Ichigo." She said sheepishly. "Whats wrong?"

"Please listen. This is hard to say, but nonetheless it has to be done." Ichigo said

"Ichigo… Tell me!" She said with her eyes waiting for the news he had.

"My hollow Rukia… It has also grown in power. Everyday I have to fight for dominance… It has been fifty years since he has awakened. I am still far stronger then he, but eventually he will take over. He lives out of raw instinct, to kill and to cut down. Me… I was the savior of the Gotei 13. There is no use for my power anymore Rukia. I have to end it before it grows to strong. I'm sorry Rukia, but there is no other way." Ichigo disheartened voice told her.

Rukia stood there taking in all the information. Somehow she wasn't getting it or refused to believe what he had said. "No. No I wont let you. Your crazy we all need you damnit." Rukia was now screaming at Ichigo. "Can't you… can't you see that Ichigo. You fool, don't just give up on your self." Rukia was trying to implore to him. "Ichi-…"

"Don't Rukia it's hard enough." Ichigo raised his voice at the vice-captain.

"Don't Rukia me you bastard… I won't let you go through with it. I'll stop you my self." The screaming girl now had tears in her eyes.

Ichigo turned to look at her once more and noticed the fear in her eyes along with the tears building up. When was the last time he had seen her cry. He walked up next to Rukia and embraced her. "I'm sorry." He said again.

Never once had he embraced her like this. Her eyes shot open in disbelief letting a few tears run down her face. Her arms hung loosely to her side and slowly she lifted them to embrace her captain back. They stood there for minutes in each other's arms, her head tucked in his chest. "Ichigo no… You… you can't leave me… Please don't… There has to be another way… Why-why don't you go and talk to the Vizards?" Rukia said in a broken voice.

He already knew the answer to that. There was nothing left to do. The other Vizards' hollow weren't continually growing in power. His hollow it self was as powerful as a vastolord, not including the power it would have if it took over his whole body. The Vizards could do nothing for him now.

"Good-bye Rukia." Ichigo said to her while he was still holding her.

"…goo-… No, no, no… Not like this… Plea…" Ichigo stopped her by giving her a small tap in her forehead; with his palm filled with reiatsu. "I-Ichi-go." Said the falling Rukia. Of course he didn't let that happen. He caught her and carried her bridal style.

"I'm sorry Rukia…" Ichigo said starring down at her. "I couldn't live with my self if I did anything to you."

Ichigo quickly took her back to her quarters in there respective division. He laid her down in her bed. He stood there looking down at her sleeping form, so peaceful he thought and beautiful. _"You sure are gonna miss her aren't ya."_ Said the sinister voice in his world. "Yes I am." The hollow in him only laughed at his response. Ichigo quietly left her.

--

"ICHIGO!" Yelled Rukia as she woke up. 'How long have I been out?' She quickly got up and ran towards the window. "Shit." It was already pass noon. "Where could he be?" She started to think of where he would do such an act. Then it came to her.

He was probably at the place where they secretly trained. He had told her that he learned his bankai there. And sure enough that's where she learned hers as well. Rukia was no ordinary shinigami. She had trained with Ichigo day in and day out the first year he decided to live in soul society. She quickly grew stronger and so did he. She learned from his strong points and he from hers. She was already strong enough to take over his seat if he were to fall in battle. But no matter what, she did not want that responsibility.

--

"No turning back now." Ichigo said to him self. He took his zanpakutou from his shoulder and lifted it. "Thank you Zangetsu... Old Friend" Ichigo stared at it and decided it would be a hassle to do this feat in his shikai.

"Bankai… Tensa Zangetsu" Said the now transformed Ichigo.

--

"Shit… I can feel him. He's getting ready. I have to hurry." Rukia said to her self while flash stepping towards her destination.

She quickly jumped down the ladder and saw Ichigo holding Zangetsu against his heart.

She couldn't form any words. She wanted to scream but couldn't find the right words to say.

"You have to cut me today ol'man" Ichigo said to his zanpakutou.

As Rukia heard those words something in her snapped. She couldn't hold back all the feelings that were whelming up in her. She unsheathed her own zanpakutou and quickly jumped and hit Zangetsu away from his chest.

"You fool." She said. "If your in such a hurry to die. I'll fucking do it you worthless piece of shit." Rukia was screaming at him with tears pouring down. "Here I come you bastard."

Rukia quickly flash stepped towards him arriving right in front of him with the tip of her blade touching his neck. He only smiled at her and closed his eyes.

"Fight me… Fight back Ichigo!" Rukia implored.

All he did was turn to look at her one more time. "Rukia… I think… I think that I Lo…" Before he finished, he plunged his blade into his heart. Ichigo quickly fell down to his knees coughing up blood

Rukia dropped Sode no Shirayuki. She had never felt so helpless in her life. There wasn't anything she could do anymore. She was too late.

Suddenly she felt huge explosions of reiatsu coming from Ichigo. 'What's going on?' The explosions only got greater. She could tell that there were two types of reiatsu coming from him now.

The dust started to settle revealing two figures standing. Rukia's eyes quickly widened in shock. There stood Ichigo still in his bankai form and a hollow a littler taller and with a tail.

"Ahhh… Finally I'm free." Said the hollow.

"How." Yelled Ichigo.

"You were always naive weren't you?" Stated the hollow standing in front of him.

"You… I'm going to kill you. You bastard." Yelled the shinigami.

The hollow then turned and looked right at Rukia. The Hollow only smirked and started to point towards her direction.

"What do we have here?" The Hollow asked pointing towards the speechless Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia… Vice Capta…"

"Shut up… No need I know all to well who YOU are." Said the hollow. The hollow started to laugh and his sinister grin grew. "King… I'm going to kill you, but before that I will kill her and make you feel the pain I have felt since our birth." The hollow said

Ichigo quickly jumped towards his hollow self. "You will do no such thing." Said Ichigo.

Their own Zangetsu look alike clashed together. Each blow sending waves of reiatsu flying from the points of impact. Rukia could barely keep up with their speed. She hasn't seen Ichigo using so much power since the last battle against Aizen him self. Ichigo caught his hollow counterpart off guard and sent him flying towards boulders.

"It's over." Yelled Ichigo quickly speeding towards him for the finial blow.

"Yes. It is King." The hollow ran up to him and ran his blade threw Ichigo's stomach. "Fool. You should have never been King." Remarked the hollow.

Rukia couldn't believe her eyes. Ichigo was pieced threw his stomach. Before the hollow could swing upwards with his zanpakutou Rukia flew forwards. "YOU BASTARD." Rukia Zanpakutou quickly cut his arm off.

"Tch. Little bitch." He said while his arm grew back.

"No." is all she said back. Seeing that she had to be faster than his healing abilities she gave it her all to finish him there and then. She kept cutting and cutting. All one could hear was a hollow crying and screaming in pain.

"You BITCH. Stop that… I will not be defeated. By the likes of you." Screamed the hollow.

"You are the one who is going to die today, not I nor Ichigo. You will not take him away from us. From… ME." With that said she gave one finishing slash to the hollow's head. He had fallen and was not regenerating anymore.

Rukia quickly ran up to Ichigo. "Ichigo. Ichigo." She softly turned him over and started to heal him. "Ichigo say something."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Rukia… Thank you." Ichigo said weakly.

"Fool. You don't have to thank me. I would never leave you." Rukia said while a tear ran down her face.

"Don… Don't cry Rukia." Ichigo said while he lifted his hand to wipe her tears away.

Silence soon came. Ichigo just lay there letting Rukia heal his wounds from the battle.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said her name in a questioning voice, as soon as she was done healing him.

"Yes?"

Ichigo sat up and looked into her amethyst eyes. "Rukia will you marry me?"


End file.
